Kidnapped!
by got-lotr
Summary: Seto Kaiba recives a video, and only to be freaked out because Serenity has been Kidnapped, along with Isis. What can he do to save them?
1. The Video

Kidnapped!!  
  
The Young CEO sat down at his desk on warm morning, only to find a package addressed to Mr. Seto Kaiba. Wondering what the contents were, he opened it, only to find a tape, and a note. The note read.  
  
To Kaiba and Yami,  
  
Look at the tape.  
  
And it was left unsigned.  
  
seto: WTF IS THIS?  
  
Popping the tape into the VCR. He found out that Serenity and Isis had been kidnapped!! By who he did not know, but he knew he was not going to let them get away with it. He started panicing and decided to call Yami.  
  
Grandpa: Grandpa speaking. Who is this?  
  
Seto: Hello Mr. Motou. This is Kaiba. Is Yami there?  
  
Grandpa: Why He certainly is! YAMI!  
  
Yami: Yo! Yami Speaking!  
  
Seto: YAMI! ISIS AND SERENITY HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!!  
  
Yami: WHAT? (@@)????  
  
Seto: GET YOUR BUTT TO KAIBACORP LIKE NOW!  
  
Yami: Call Joey and Malik. NOW!!  
  
Yami slammed the phone down and started getting dressed.  
  
Yugi: Something Wrong?  
  
Yami: LIKE HELL THERE IS! ISIS AND SERENITY HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!  
  
Yugi: (@@)!  
  
He too dressed in a impossibly quick speed and rushed out with Yami to Kaiba Corp. Meanwhile, Joey was on the phone with Seto.  
  
Joey: WHAT?  
  
Seto: YES! KIDNAPPED! GET YOUR BUTT TO KAIBA CORP! RIGHT NOW!  
  
Seto slammed the phone down and immediately started dialing Malik's Cell Phone.  
  
Malik: Hey! Malik Speaking!  
  
Seto: MALIK! RA DAMNIT WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO ANSWER THE PHONE!  
  
Malik: Hey! It was 3 rings only!  
  
Seto: OH NEVER MIND. ISIS AND SERENITY HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!!  
  
Malik: (spits out drink onto Marik) WHAT?  
  
Marik: EWWWWW!! Why did you do that?  
  
Malik: Shush.  
  
Seto: MEET US AT KAIBA CORP. NOW!!  
  
Malik: SURE THING! (slams down phone on table)  
  
Marik: WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED?  
  
Malik: ISIS HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!! DAMNIT! I AM SO GOING TO RIP THAT PERSON UP TO SHREDS!  
  
Marik: HOLY SHIT!  
  
Both got dressed and arrive at Kaiba Corp just as the other were there.  
  
Malik: (Out of breath) Good thing Isis didn't have her necklace with her! (holding up necklace)  
  
Seto: but if that isn't what they are after.what are they after?  
  
Yami: You and Me.  
  
Seto: (@@) Where's Joey?  
  
Enter Joey rushing in.  
  
Yami: JOEY!  
  
Joey: I'm sorry! Stupid Traffic!!  
  
Everyone: WE RAN OVER HERE!  
  
Joey: Good Point.  
  
Seto: ok ok! That's Not the point! The point is that they left a video!  
  
Yugi: A Video?  
  
Seto: How else would I know?  
  
Yugi: Phone?  
  
Seto: except that.  
  
Yami: OK JUST SHUT UP! MY GIRL FRIEND HAS JUST GONE MISSING!!  
  
Seto: mine too.  
  
%$#@&@@#@$%  
  
Conzie: how was that? I need review to continue. Arragh. I can't write this kind stuff.ok.so I am going to make this short. ^^ cutting some slack. 


	2. The Getting Together of the Cast

Kidnapped!! Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: Kirby, Please do the disclaimer for me.  
  
Kirby: Conzie Does NOT own Yugioh, Sesame Street, Barney, Lord of the Rings, or the characters in Super Smash brothers!  
  
@&&$**%^#&#$%^^^^@$^^  
  
Seto popped the tape in to the VCR yet again to show them. A masked person appeared on the screen.  
  
Man: Hello there. I bet you are wondering what the hell on earth this is. Maybe I should show you. (Gesturing behind him) Yami. Kaiba. You see. Your girlfriends are with us.  
  
Yami: WTF? I OUG-  
  
Yugi: Shush…continue watching.  
  
Man: If you want to see them alive. Come. (The screen flashed to a deserted area where they knew of, but had never been to.) We will be waiting for you. (The screen went blank)  
  
Seto: See? I just came in this morning with the package on the desk. I popped the tape in and saw-  
  
The phone rang, interrupting Seto.  
  
Seto: (picks up phone grumpily) WHAT DO YOU WANT!?  
  
Secretary: There's a phone call on hold for you on line 5.  
  
Seto: Whatever. (Hits a button on the keypad) WHO ARE YOU!?  
  
Voice: You and Yami and some friends have seen the tape haven't you. Push the speaker button.  
  
Seto: (his jaw dropped, he closed it and hit the speaker button, motioning for them to come in) I have done what you have-  
  
Marik: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?  
  
Voice: I only want Kaiba and Yami to enter. No one else. No Family. No friends. And no police officers.  
  
Joey: WHY THEM YOU LAZY SCUM?  
  
Voice: Ahh…yes it is the mutt.  
  
Seto: NO ONE CALLS HIM MUTT BUT ME!  
  
Voice: Why them? Would Kaiba go save you Joey? Or Marik? Or Bakura? No.  
  
Malik: What ab-  
  
Voice: Mokuba? No. He is to heavily protected.  
  
Yugi: Why not Malik then? Why must it be Isis and Serenity?  
  
Marik: You watch it there buddy.  
  
Yugi: Ok ok! Sorry!  
  
Voice: Besides. Kaiba wouldn't save Malik.  
  
Yami: Why would you choose Isis?  
  
Voice: You forget so easily. He is in your debt, when he saved you from the Shadow Realm.  
  
Seto: DON'T EVEN TALK ABOUT IT! The place gives me shivers.  
  
Voice: I have made my point. I want only Seto Kaiba, and Yami Yugi, to come.  
  
Yugi: What about me?  
  
Voice: I SAID. ONLY KAIBA AND YAMI. (Menacing tone)  
  
Yugi: (@@) (faints)  
  
Malik: Yugi! Are you ok?  
  
Seto: He's got a pulse. He'll wake up in a couple of hours.  
  
Voice: See you there. (Does a sinister evil laugh)  
  
Joey: I'l-  
  
Voice: Good Bye.  
  
And the Phone message ended. Just like that.  
  
Seto: Nobody say anything. Listen to me. You guys will get everyone who are friends with Yami, like Mai to the Kaiba Mansion. SOME ONE GET YUGI UP!  
  
Malik: (shakes Yugi Up) Wake up! This is important!  
  
Yugi: (*____*) I'm listening.  
  
Seto: (hands Yugi a card) This is the key to the house. Get everyone in. Go to the security room, ask Mokuba, he knows where. It's hidden, and I'm trusting you guys to keep it a secret. Stay in the security room, and keep surveillance, just in case someone tries to nab another person. STAY TOGETHER. You hear me?  
  
Joey: what if you guys get caught?  
  
Seto: (fumbles through drawer) Here. These are earphones. I have twenty of them. Give one to each and every person. Yami. Here! (throws him a different him) These are transmitters, and have hidden cameras and a speaker phone, we can contact them. The difference is that these, are undetectable. Only you people with those can. Now go. Gather everyone. We are wasting time.  
  
Marik: Kaiba.  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Marik: Take my rod. It'll be more of a use for you.  
  
Seto: But I don't know how-  
  
Marik: LISTEN TO ME. Isis was right. Yami is the pharaoh.  
  
Yami: Uh oh-WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (bounces around)  
  
Yugi: MARIK! Don't say that in front of him. It's scary!  
  
Marik: Sorry about that.  
  
Yami: (calms down) I HATE IT WHEN I DO THAT!  
  
Marik: SHUSH! Do you know, who you really were??  
  
Seto: I'm confused.  
  
Marik: You were the high priest. That is, when uh…Yugi? Cover Yami's ears  
  
Yugi: EEP! (Covers Yami's ears)  
  
Marik: That was when Yami was pharaoh.  
  
Seto: WHAT???? (@@)!!  
  
Marik: ok, you can uncover them now.  
  
Yugi: Ok…  
  
Seto: Go on…  
  
Marik: You own the rod. You had the rod, so many years ago.  
  
Seto: But that doesn't mean that I know how to use the rod.  
  
Marik: instincts. You will know. Just take it. I have no use for it now. With my aibou sister kidnapped, and I unable to help. I give it back to you. Because Yami has an item already. And item that I want!  
  
Yami: MINE!  
  
Marik: See! He won't give it up!  
  
Joey: CUT THE CRAP! LETS GET GOING DAMNIT!  
  
Seto: Wait for a minute Yami, the rest of you, Go! Now!  
  
Yami: Why do you want me to wait?  
  
Seto: Business Calls. I have to get rid of them.  
  
Yami: ok…  
  
Seto: (screaming into the phone) NO! I SAID NO! I WILL NOT! NOT TODAY! I HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS TO TAKE CARE OF. POSTPONE THEM DAMNIT! (Hangs up)  
  
Yami: (wince) you were kinda loud on that.  
  
Seto: Sorry about that. Let's go.  
  
@%#!^%$  
  
Conzie: How was that? My first time writing something serious. Usually I like writing humorous. Please Read and Review. Please try not to dish out rude comments. I don't mind about flammers, but please no rude comments. Please do read my other stories, and please review, even though I have ended. If possible, please review for them as well. Thank you! Have a good day!!!  
  
Oh yes, and by the way. I love a good story.  
  
No Yaoi. (it's kinda weird there)  
  
No Téa/Seto. I hate Téa and If I could, I would eliminate her, but I can't.  
  
I don't really like Tristan/Serenity.  
  
Please e-mail me at puppyfriendship@hotmail.com with fanfict. In to subject. (I also read Kodomo No Omocha and Harry Potter. ^^) 


	3. The Kaiba Mansion

Kidnapped-Chapter 3  
  
Yugi: Mokuba! Thank Ra! you're here!  
  
Mokuba: How did you guys get in here? *_*?  
  
Joey: Uhh…Be-I mean Kaiba gave us the key!  
  
Mokuba: Huhhh? I still don't get it.  
  
Marik: OH Can't you explain it to him? He has a right to know what happened!  
  
Mokuba: What? I'm still lost!  
  
Malik: Ok! Ok! I'll explain. This morning, when your brother sat at his desk, he received a package. Inside there was a-  
  
Mokuba: BOMB???? THREATENING NOTES? WHAT WHAT WHAT!?  
  
Malik: Kid! Calm down. No, it isn't a Bomb, or a Threatening Note.  
  
Mokuba: WHERE'S MY BIG BROTHER? AND… AND YAMI!!! (@@)  
  
Malik: Calm down! Look! Your brother opened the package. Inside was video.  
  
Mokuba: That's all! Phew!  
  
Malik: No, that is not all. When he popped the video in, and finished watching it, he panicked and called Yami who told him to call us!  
  
Mokuba: (@@)??  
  
Malik: When we arrived, it showed that isis and serenity had been kidnapped. The kidnapper called and directed only Yami and Kaiba, and my Yami gave him the rod to use on them.  
  
Mokuba: WHAT?????!! OK! TO THE SECURITY ROOM! CALL EVERYONE WHO ARE FRIENDS WITH THEM AND ARRAGH! FOLLOW ME!!  
  
Joey: Just like his big brother.. Good. Their here. You're here! Come with me.  
  
He ran to the hallway, took a right, and into Seto's Room.  
  
Joey: Finally! You're here!  
  
Mai: OMG.  
  
Bakura: Why is this such a emergency. Arragh. Can't I leave?  
  
Ryou: Shush!  
  
Yugi: Ok. I think we should explain.  
  
Ryou: What's happened?  
  
Malik: Oh hey! You're here!  
  
Bakura: I'm NOT STAYING IN THE SAME ROOM WITH HIM!  
  
Mokuba: SHUSH. Malik. Please explain. I have to get contact with Seto.  
  
Malik: Ok. I know this has nothing to do with you, but for precaution reasons, you will stay here. It started this morning when Kaiba was sitting at his desk. On it was a package, he opened it and there was a video. He popped it into the VCR and he realized that Isis and Serenity had been kidnapped. He-  
  
Ryou: WHAT? (@@)!!!!!  
  
Marik: Yes, I know. He called us, and we received a phone call. It directed Yami and Kaiba. It told the rest of us not to go. My Yami gave him the rod, as Bakura knows, the rod belongs to Kaiba. A LOONG time again.  
  
Bakura: Yes I know that, but what does it have to do with us?  
  
Malik: Kaiba instructed that we go to mansion and stay into this room, until they go back from saving Isis and Serenity. We don't want to be made targets by anyone else. That is why you are here.  
  
Ryou: What about Téa/Tristan. Where are they?  
  
Mokuba: Cell-Phones are off and they aren't home.  
  
Ryou: Oh.  
  
Bakura: So we are staying here, until they come back?  
  
Mokuba: Yes, that is correct.  
  
Joey: Earphones!  
  
Mokuba: Oh right! I have earphones for everyone. That way we can contact them, no matter where they are.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami and Seto was approaching the deserted area.  
  
Seto: This should be the main spot, according to the map.  
  
Yami: In there?  
  
Seto: I think…  
  
Yami: HOW DARE HE TREAT ISIS LIKE THAT! I'LL BEAT HIM UP! TO SMITHEREENS!  
  
Seto: Yami, Calm down. There is no way we're going to slip by unnoticed, if you are bashing in. We still don't know this area.  
  
Yami: Oh right. By the way, do you have any same enemies as I do?  
  
Seto: Not that I know of.  
  
As they approached the door, Yami motioned for the both of them to be quiet, and to get ready.  
  
Yami: (whispering) What weapons we have? I've got a couple of guns I think in my vest.  
  
Seto: (whispering) Not now, let's use these. (out popped stun guns, and some kind of laser.  
  
Yami: Where'd you get that?  
  
Seto: Shush it up a bit, don't forget. Technology.  
  
Yami: Oh, right.  
  
They opened the door slowly, a crack, only to realize…  
  
!@^$!^$&@%$#@!^3  
  
Director: CUT!  
  
Conzie: That's for today! Thank you for reading Kidnapped! I will try to update Chapter 4 as soon as I can. For now, please read my other stories! Thank You! 


	4. The rescue

Kidnapped!!  
  
A/N: FINALLY! Fanfiction.net is up! Please Read and Review! Please no Rude Comments…  
  
The two of them opened the door a crack, only to find that three people were waiting for them. Yami and Seto walked in, trying to keep their cool.  
  
Yami: WHO ARE YOU?  
  
Voice #1: Don't you know?  
  
Yami: Y-y-our…Téa!!  
  
Seto: WHAT? That's not…Tristan is it?  
  
Yami: Who is the third figure?  
  
Voice #2: Don't recognize me anymore?  
  
Seto: REVEAL YOURSELF!  
  
That person whipped his cloak off, revealing, Duke.  
  
Yami: D-D-Duke!  
  
Seto: What is the meaning of this?  
  
Téa: *starting to get close to Yami* don't you know?  
  
Yami pushed Téa off of his shoulder.  
  
Yami: Téa. You have become cruel and mean ever since I dated Isis. Why is this?  
  
Seto: What on earth does this have to do with ME?  
  
Mokuba: OMG!  
  
Everyone: WHAT?  
  
Mokuba: L-l-look!!  
  
Joey: TRISTAN!!!! HOW DARE HE! Mokuba, sound.  
  
Don't know me do you…?  
  
They watched Yami push Téa off his shoulder.  
  
Téa. You have become cruel and mean ever since I dated Isis.  
  
Joey: Get me connected to Kaiba's earphone.  
  
Mokuba: Go ahead.  
  
Seto: What does this have to do with me? ANSWER ME!  
  
//Bzz! Kaiba…Joey speaking. I'll tell you. They have a crush on Serenity. I found out on that whachamacallit balloon thing. Bzz!!//  
  
Seto: WHAT? I'll KILL THEM!  
  
// Bzz! Be My Guest! //  
  
Seto: HOW DARE YOU!  
  
He screamed with fury and started to pounce on the nearest attacker, Tristan. Taking out Malik's Rod, he unknowingly turned the Rod into a dagger.  
  
Seto: I'll kill you!!!  
  
Tristan: BODY GUARDS!  
  
Seto stopped in his tracks to look at their body guards.  
  
Yami: HOLY CRAP! IT'S PEGASUS!  
  
Seto: Who's THAT?  
  
// Bandit Keith!! Bzz!//  
  
Seto: Is he the one you beat at the tornament?  
  
// Yeah! Bzz!//  
  
Seto: Aite. Come Here Mr. Bandit Keith! SHOW ME WHACHA GOT!  
  
BK: NO ONE INSULTS ME!  
  
Whipping out the stun gun, he started to advance on Keith. Keith was taking out a gun, and started to aim at Seto.  
  
Seto: Foolishness! That will never hit me!  
  
The bullet just nicked his feet.  
  
Keith: Oh?  
  
Seto: yeah!  
  
Advancing on Keith, he stunned him, and noticed that Yami was struggling with Pegasus.  
  
Yami: Give me a hand! He's too heavy and fat.  
  
Pegasus: YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!  
  
Seto: No. YOU Will pay for PUTTING ME AND MY BROTHER INTO THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Yami: Don't forget Grandpa.  
  
Seto: Right. AND GRANDPA!!  
  
Yami stunned Pegasus just as Seto purposely got himself in a dangerous position.  
  
The both of them got back to their positions.  
  
Yami: So it's just you guys and us.  
  
Duke: SCRAM!  
  
The Three of them ran into three of the four tunnels.  
  
Yami: I guess this sepreates us. I'm going after Duke.  
  
Seto: I'll go after Tristan. Let's Kill Téa later.  
  
Yami: Ok. See you later.  
  
Mai: Good Going Joey!  
  
Joey: It was nothing. They were being pigs and saying 'Serenity' How dare they betray me!  
  
Ryou: Oh gee. I wish I were there. I'd like to kick some butt.  
  
Mokuba: Oh…there's a punching bag over there. Go ahead and hit it. My brother uses it sometime.  
  
Ryou: Ok! ^______^!   
  
Bakura: I'm going to watch TV!  
  
Joey: I'm going to watch till I know my sis is safe.  
  
Malik/Marik: Me Too!  
  
Mokuba: (doing research on paper) OMG. I've got to contact Seto.  
  
//Bzz. Mokuba to Seto!//  
  
Seto: Speak.  
  
//After Yami Gets rid of Duke, there's a tunnel that leads to your tunnel. However, I've just realized that- Bzz! Isis and Serenity are in-Bzz! Your Tunnel! Watch Out!-Téa might come in Too//  
  
Seto: Thanks. Tell that to Yami.  
  
Seeing Tristan, he walked slowly and turned the rod, into a dagger again.  
  
Seto: Cross my path ever again and you will die a painful death.   
  
Tristan: You can't scare me!   
  
Seto: Oh?  
  
He grabbled Tristan at the neck.  
  
Téa: LET HIM GO.  
  
Seto: Not until you surrender.  
  
He turned around, and took out his laser, keeping Tristan in front of him.  
  
Seto: You shoot and You and him die. Surrender!  
  
$^@&@&  
  
Director: CUT!  
  
Conzie: OH SHUT UP!   
  
Director: (@@)   
  
Conzie: Please continue  
  
@#&&^$#@!  
  
Duke: YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!  
  
Yami took out a gun from one of his pockets.  
  
Yami: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!  
  
Being like a mad man, he pounced on Tristan, and spotted some wire in his pocket.  
  
Yami: I will borrow this.  
  
Tristan: HEY! THAT'S MINE!  
  
Yami: Oh shut up.!  
  
Tying Dukes arms and legs with wire, then tying him to a pole, he gagged him with a dirty, oily cloth.  
  
Yami: Oh and, have a good night sleep!  
  
Yami stunned Duke with his stun gun and started in the direction the Mokuba had said would lead to Seto.  
  
Yami: If he is correct, then this shoul-  
  
He saw Téa pointing a gun.  
  
Yami: DAMN!  
  
Creeping up behind Téa, he winked to Seto, and hit her on the head, making her turn around.  
  
Yami: Surprise! NOW. STOP FOOLING AROUND.  
  
He too took out his laser and forced her against a beam that supported the ceilings. He nodded to Seto. Seto let go of Tristan and he backed him up against the beam.  
  
Seto: Now, what are we to tie them up with?  
  
Yami: Wire!  
  
Seto: what?  
  
Yami: found some in Duke's pocket. He's out cold.  
  
Seto: Ohh! Ok!  
  
He took some wire from Yami and the both of them got to work.  
  
Tristan: We'll get you back for this! (evil glare)  
  
Téa: But Yugi! I thought you liked me!  
  
Yami: I'm Yami!  
  
Téa: I mean Yami!  
  
Seto: Yeah Right.  
  
Yami nodded to Seto and the both of them stunned the other two.  
  
Yami: Now! Let's go save Isis and Serenity!  
  
Seto: What are we waiting for? Let's go!  
  
The approached two figures, apparently tied up on chairs, but they weren't moving at all.  
  
Yami: Their alive right?  
  
Seto: I feel a pulse. Got knocked out I guess.  
  
Yami: Use that stupid dagger of your! We have to restore circulation.  
  
Seto: Oh right.  
  
Taking out his Rod, he changed it into a dagger and started Sawing at the bonds.  
  
Seto: Yami, You go out in the front, I'll carry Isis for you. Make sure there's no danger. I don't know how long those lamebrains are going to take to get up. .  
  
Yami: Right.  
  
Yami started advancing, while Seto Swept Isis and Serenity into his arms and started to walk behind Yami.  
  
Yami: Damn, we've gotta move fast. 


	5. Friends?

Kidnapped-Chapter 5  
  
Seto: What makes you say that?  
  
Yami: Look!  
  
Seto: damn! Those brutes are so annoying!  
  
Yami: I SUMMON RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!  
  
Seto: (@@)??  
  
Yami: GET ON!  
  
Seto: Oh, ok! (Pushes Serenity and Isis onto the dragon)  
  
Yami: Pull me up, it's too high!  
  
Bandit Keith: (running over, with a knife in the hand) YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS WITH THIS!  
  
Yami: HURRY!  
  
Bandit Keith: (just gives Yami a scratch with his knife) DIE!  
  
Seto: (pulls Yami up) Let's go!  
  
Yami: Up we go red eyes!  
  
Bandit Keith: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!  
  
Seto: //MOKUBA! GET LIMO READY AT KAIBA CORP!!// YAMIII! GET TO KAIBA CORP AND LAND ON TOP OF THE BUILDING! ON TOP OF THE H!  
  
Yami: OKK!!!  
  
Mokuba: Got that?  
  
Joey: He wants you to get a limo ready at kaiba corp.  
  
Marik: Their safe?  
  
Joey: Yeah! ^_^! God, I'd thought I'd have nightmares.  
  
Secretary: That's an unusual way of you entering the building Mr. Kaiba.  
  
Seto: Have you any proper clean cloth?  
  
Secretary: Yes Mr. Kaiba. Here. (hands him a first aid kit)  
  
Seto: DAMN IT! IS THE LIMO READY?  
  
Secretary: Yes it is Mr. Kaiba.  
  
Yami: (@@).is this what you have to endure everyday?  
  
Seto: Yep. Oh look, it's here.  
  
Driver: To where Mr. Kaiba?  
  
Seto: HOME. NOW!!  
  
Driver: Yes Mr. Kaiba.  
  
Seto: (grumbling) Mr. Kaiba this, Mr. Kaiba that CAN'T I WALK INTO THE BUILDING FOR ONCE WITHOUT THE MR.? DAMNIT!  
  
Yami: Uhh.let's go.  
  
Seto: Oh.right.  
  
Getting into the car, the both gently put Serenity and Isis into the car. Serenity had her head laid in Seto's lap, while Isis had her's in Yami's.  
  
Seto: Shh.I think Serenity is still a little woozy, but she'll be ok, how about Isis.  
  
Yami: She still has a pulse. Must have inhaled something, I don't see a bruise anywhere.  
  
Serenity: (weakly, trying to sit up) Seto? Where am I?  
  
Brushing her hair away from her face he kissed her and said,  
  
Seto: It's ok now, everything's ok. Just sleep for now. You've been through a lot today.  
  
Without protesting, she laid her head onto his shoulder and fell asleep again.  
  
Yami: She's ok?  
  
Seto: Just worn out I guess.  
  
Yami: Oh look! Isis is coming to.  
  
Isis: (tiredly) Is that you Yami?  
  
Yami: (nods)  
  
Isis: Where am I?  
  
Yami: In Kaiba's Limo, on the way to him home. The both of you need a good night sleep.  
  
Isis: Ok.thanks for saving me Yami.  
  
She kissed him in the cheek and she fell right asleep in his arms.  
  
Yami: Just like an angel. My angel.  
  
Seto: Oh, right, do you think we oughta call the police now? (winks)  
  
Yami: My pleasure.  
  
Seto: (picks up phone) 9-1-1? This is Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. I'd like to report a couple of kidnappers?  
  
Serenity opened her eyes and woke up with a start.  
  
Serenity: Where am I?  
  
Seto: At the Kaiba Mansion. Like I said, you've been a lot.  
  
Serenity: But I thought-  
  
Seto: You're perfectly fine.  
  
Serenity: What about Isis? Is she ok?  
  
Seto: Yami and I got her safely out, don't worry. But she hasn't awaked yet. You don't need to worry.  
  
Serenity: All I remember is that I turned in an alley and some one grabbed me from behind and muffled my cries. Another person tied my ankles and hands with rope, and then they gagged me. Then I was thrown into the trunk and I couldn't move or escape anymore. I was literally helpless! (tears rolled down her cheeks)  
  
Seto: It's ok.  
  
Hugging her, he asked,  
  
Seto: Would you like to see your brother?  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
Walking to the stairs, he entered the room where Yami was, nexto Isis. Marik, Malik, and Joey were sleeping in the other rooms, they had been so tired out that day, but they insisted on staying with their sisters, until they fell asleep.  
  
Seto: Yami?  
  
Yami: Hmm?  
  
Seto: Has she woken yet?  
  
Yami: Not yet. But she should be coming to soon. I expect that Serenity just woke?  
  
Seto: How did you know?  
  
Yami: Oh.I know you, you wouldn't leave Serenity would you? You care about her.  
  
Seto: (blushes) Well, I just came here to tell you, I wouldn't have been able to do it alone, without you, who knows what might have happened?  
  
Yami: That's what friends are for.  
  
Seto: Thanks, Friend.  
  
Isis: (half asleep, in a monotone voice) What time is it?  
  
Seto: I'll leave you alone with her for now, shall I call Malik and Marik as well?  
  
Yami: I think you'd better.  
  
Seto left the room, while Yami went on to answering her question.  
  
Yami: It's 4, in the morning.  
  
Isis: So early?  
  
Yami: It wouldn't be early for you, my angel. You've been asleep for a long time.  
  
Isis: (rubbing her head) Now I remember. I was ambushed by two people, I nearly got away, but a third one got hold of me. They had my arms and legs tied so tightly that I nearly lost circulation. I remember being stuffed into the truck, and being transported to and deserted area. I saw Serenity and we were tied together, we were forced to smell this cloth, and then I passed out. I don't remember anything else.  
  
Yami: How dare they!  
  
Isis: How's Serenity? She's ok? Right?  
  
Yami: She's ok, don't worry, she woke a couple moments before you.  
  
Isis: (smiling weakly) That's good to know.  
  
Seto knocked on the door, Yami turned, and noticed that Marik and Malik were standing there, sullenly.  
  
Isis: Malik? Marik? Is that you?  
  
Seto: Um, Joey and I will go to Serenity now.  
  
Yami: Allright. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine.  
  
Malik/Marik: Isis!!!  
  
Both ran to the ends of the bed and started hugging and kisses her.  
  
Marik: Thank Ra your back!  
  
Isis: Stop! Stop it! It tickles!  
  
Seto: (knocks on door) Serenity? Joey's here?  
  
Serenity: Joey?  
  
Joey: Sister dear!  
  
Serenity: Now, what have you been doing while I was away?  
  
Joey: Worrying about you of course!  
  
Serenity: Ohh? (Raises an eyebrow)  
  
Joey: Of course I have been!  
  
Serenity: You fell for it again!  
  
Joey: Aww.Shucks! I should've known that.  
  
Seto: Uh.I'll go see if the others are comfy.  
  
Joey: Uh.before you Go, uh.thanks Kaiba.  
  
Seto: What are friends for? (wink) I learned that from Yami.  
  
Joey: Friends then?  
  
Seto: Friends.  
  
The End.  
  
^___^!  
  
A/N: Finally! I'm done! I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I met this HUGE writers block. !! Thank you for those who have reviewed. Although this is the last chapter, I'd like you to take a couple minutes just to review, and tell me what you thought of this story. Thank You! ^__^!! 


End file.
